Talk:Vel'Koz/@comment-24621260-20140302222819
I've been doing very well with Vel and I think he's an amazing champion When played right! '' I've made an account on this website to just shed some light on Vel's potential; but that's not important. Before I go into items, Here are the runes and masteries I use. Summonor spells are Barrier and Flash (I rather be safe with Barrier instead of getting that little damage from Ignite; but even though I strongly urge you not to go Ignite, if you're feelin cocky go for it) Runes 21/0/9 masteries Well now that we got that out the way, leveling his skills is fairly easy: Level 1 put in your W, level 2 put in E, level 3 Q; now you max your w first, q second; ult and third ability like usual i'm sure you guys arn't idiots and I don't have to hold your hand. Now lets talk some gameplay. I'll link my item set at the end of this post, but unless I first explain what's poppin you'll just end up failing. The game just started: Buy dorans ring, 2 pots and a warding trinket. Play defensivly, cs as best as you can, and when you hit 795 gold (725 if you have 2 potions left or 760 if you have one) recall and buy another dorans ring, boots 1, and make sure you ALWAYS buy 2 red pots on every back. WHENEVER a fight/exchange/harass is initiated and this goes for every champion you should have a health pot running becuase I can't stress how much it helps, and how much times it saved my ass. Before you back for the first time, unless you pushed the lane really hard ask your jungler for a quick hold. With two dorans rings this early in the game you should be feeling pretty confident, using your abilities not tooo spammy, but don't hold them back. E W Q W combo + your passive is insane wave clear. Your next purchase should be a Haunting Guise. One of 3 things may happen: 1) You get some kills (or stay in lane long/get some drags) and able to buy one off the bat 2) you're forced to recall and can buy a Ruby Crystal and Amp Tome but not finish the Haunting Guise or 3) You can only buy either an Amp Tome or Ruby Crystal. This is a decision you have to make yourself; if you feel like you're doing fine and don't need that extra hp grab the tome (and don't forget always 2 pots), but if you're getting poked get the ruby crystal. After you finish Haunting Guise, get sorc shoes. Now let's recap: 2 Dorans, Sorc Shoes, Haunting Guise, and hopefuly 2 red pots (a red pot running during a fight is the same as having a pre-nerf ruby crystal btw). You sound pretty scary already with some beef on you. Don't finish Liandries just yet, your next purchase should be a Death cap or Hourglass (depending on how the game is going). '''Important Note: Never sell your dorans rings to free up space to buy componants. Keep them until you literally have no space. Selling potions is "ok".' After deathcap or hourglass it should be late game, the enemy team should have some HP built up and you can now finish off Liandries Torment and even smack on homeguard onto your sorc shoes. From now on you wing it. If you bought a hourglass first, maybe it's time to get a death cap and visa versa. If you see the enemy team is stacking A LOT of mr (not just a measly spirit visage, I mean a good ammount of MR) you build a Void Staff; otherwise your Torment and Sorcs will be enough pen. Now it's late game, and here is when I link my Item Set. All the items you see in it are not mentioned Very Situational! You'll know what to do when the time comes. Good luck! And enjoy. E W Q W R DESTROY! Vel'Koz Item Set